


Souls Intertwined

by atsumoomoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Character Death, Confessions, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Week, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, KageHina Week, Kagehina Day 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumoomoo/pseuds/atsumoomoo
Summary: **CURRENTLY ON HOLD / HIATUS**“Our spirits will be together forever till the end of time...”Kageyama Tobio visits Hinata Shoyo almost every day in the hospital for the past few months. Hinata was diagnosed with Lung disease, so Kageyama would often spend time with him way more than he did. One day, he went to the hospital like always, spending time with him. He was even planning to confess to the cheerful spiker. After he spent the night beside him, he wakes up to the most terrifying and dreadful sight he has ever seen in his life.He was out of reach from his life and arms...Seeing his grave, he left and ran away from the hard and sad truth. He ran into a vehicle which causes him to knock out. He wakes up meeting the same beautiful face. The face of Hinata Shoyo. The only difference was that, he was in another universe or so may he be aware of. This Hinata was in a track team. He sees this as a chance. A chance which he can’t throw away again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	1. Regret on my Past Actions

**_“Seeing you smile in that state hurts”_ **

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

The school bell rings. School is finally done for the day. Kageyama already asked Daichi if he can go to the skip again this week. Daichi hesitated to allow him since Kageyama kept leaving practice, but then accepted since the reason behind that was understandable. “Okay, I will allow you to leave for today. But make sure you will go to practice next week okay? He wouldn’t be happy that you’re not playing more often...” The captain reminds him worried and Kageyama nods firmly.

He starts walking towards the bus station thinking about what has happened these past few weeks. Weeks that were full of going the same route to the hospital, skipping practice, and spending time with _him_ to the fullest. He waited in the bus stop, and sat down for a bit, trying to think of happy memories, since his head was hurting a bit. The ride arrives a few minutes later and Kageyama sat at the very back near the window. He looked out that view from there, thinking about Hinata’s condition. He was diagnosed with Lung disease, only a 2 months ago. When he found out about it, he didn’t know how to react. The setter only felt empty and emotionless.

Hinata concerned about Kageyama, tried to cheer him up saying with a smile that he can visit him in the hospital at any time and that he should not be worried about him since he is a strong person. Kageyama was happy at the memory. The bus reaches the hospital and he got off. He inhales, trying to calm down, as he reaches the entrance and walks through the doors a bit excited to see his ‘partner’ again. He finds the room number of Hinata’s and his hands fidgets a little trying to reach for the door handle.

_“Why are you fidgeting? You have been doing this for a while now. Are you still scared?”_

Kageyama stood still near the door breaking a small sweat at the thought of him being scared. He wonders why he was only being scared now. No, he actually knows that he was afraid for a while now, afraid of losing Hinata. He just didn’t acknowledge it. He finally walks inside the room, opening the door slowly and silently. He then sees Hinata looking out the window in his small room. Kageyama noticed that he was quiet, way too quiet for him. “Oi! Hinata!” He calls out to him. The orange-haired boy jumps shocked at the sudden voice that called for him.

“Oh! Kageyama!” He walks slowly towards Kageyama, since if he moves to much, he will get hurt. Hinata suddenly bumped into something and fell down accidentally, “My god, you’re so clumsy...” The black-haired boy said disappointed but not really surprised. He helps Hinata up from the floor and guides him back to his bed. “Watch where you are going next time. What if I wasn’t here? Or the nurses?” Kageyama furrowed his brows and said annoyed but still worried. Hinata smiled again like before, “Can we go to the cafeteria? I’m really hungry...” He pleads with a forgiving look on his face.

“Fine...You better pay me back.” Kageyama agrees. He then helped Hinata get on his wheelchair and they both go to the cafeteria to order some food. After lining up and ordering food, they sat in an open area. As they were eating food, Hinata asked, “How was school and the team?” The setter looked at the boy sitting with him and answered, “It was normal, classes were hard though. The team is still practicing as always.” He then proceeded to take a sip from his glass of milk.

“Ahh... That’s good. I wish I can play volleyball again the same as before. I want to spike your sets and play with you.” The short boy sighs eager to play still eating. Kageyama didn’t know what to say and stayed silent. He wanted to make Hinata better. “You will I promise you that. I know you can.” He asserts to him and Hinata smirks remembering what he said to Kageyama before. “Yeah, like what I said to you before.” Kageyama blushes a little bit and they continued eating.

When they were done, they both went to the rooftop garden of the building. When they arrived there, they admired the view of the sunset and the building under them. “It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded. “I really like going up here with you. It’s so relaxing and calming. We should go here more often.” They both smile looking at each other and the black-haired boy replied, “If you really want to, let’s go back here again tomorrow.” He then patted Hinata’s soft and bright orange hair without thinking. Hinata’s face reddens from the unexpected action and looks away from Kageyama from embarrassment.

The setter realizes what he was doing and as he was able to remove his hand from Hinata’s head, he grabbed it. Hinata held Kageyama’s smooth hands and told him with a soft smile on his face, “It’s okay, I like you touching my hair. It feels nice...” That’s when the blue-eyed setter understood something.

_He liked him._

He liked this evergetic and sunshine of a person. Kageyama eyes suddenly teared up which cause Hinata to worry, “Are you okay?! Did I say something wrong or....” He immediately wiped his tears of his cheeks and said, “No, I’m fine don’t worry about me. If anything, worry about yourself.” He tries to change the topic. “Oh okay, if you say so. In that case, let’s go back to the room and you should go home now.” Hinata suggests. “I want to stay with you longer. I’m going to sleep here with you, is it fine?” Kageyama blurts out then immediately regretting it.

Before he can even speak, Hinata answered, “If you want to you can, I also want to spend time with you more too.” They went back to the room flustered about what happened. While walking back, Kageyama thought if an idea, that he will confess to Hinata the next day on the rooftop. When they finally arrived at the room, they already went directly to sleep. Kageyama slept on the couch excited, and they started to sleep soundly as the night passes by.

_The next day_

Kageyama wakes up, the sun shining bright on his face from the window’s reflection. He got up from the couch yawning. He glanced toward Hinata’s direction and decided to wake him up so that they can already eat breakfast, since he was hungry himself. He walked to the sleeping boy rubbing his eyes and said, “Oi! Wake up, so that we can eat.” Hinata was didn’t wake up. Kageyama was getting annoyed a bit and went a bit closer to him, “Wake up already, you are usually the one who wake up first-”

_No...._

_No. No. No. No. No.... This can’t be true...._

Kageyama steps back from Hinata’s bed until he trips and falls on the floor. His body was shaking and his face looked horrified and afraid. He gets up from the ground and went closer to the bed again. He observes Hinata’s face and body, “Wake up! Wake up! You are not pulling a prank, right?! Please...” Kageyama screams and cries in desperation, shaking the boy’s body. His eyes we’re like waterfalls, overflowing with tears that were full of pain on his cheeks. He just couldn’t believe what he saw.

The nearby nurses heard his pleads and immediately called the doctor. When the doctors and nurses enter the room, they asked Kageyama to leave the room to check Hinata’s condition. He left and went straight to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and what he saw was a mess. A mess of a person who looked conflicted and scared. His eyes were reddish from all that crying and cheeks stained from those tears. He tries to calm himself down and think rationally. He decided to call the team for help.

“Hello? Kageyama?” Daichi picks up the phone. Kageyama sobs a little which Daichi heard. “Kageyama?! Are you okay? I can hear you crying.” The captain asks worryingly. “D-Daichi-san please c-come here to the h-hospital with t-the rest of the t-team...” The boy uttered softly a sentence. “Okay, I will call everyone to go there. Just try to calm down, I will arrive there as fast I can.” Daichi tries to make Kageyama feel better. He mumbles out and ‘okay’ and ended the call.

The blue-haired boy washes his face with the water from the sink. He then heads to the visitor’s waiting area and passed through the hallway, to see Sugawara trying to get pass the nurses in front of Hinata’s room. “Sir, you have to calm down and please wait in the waiting area. We will inform you the condition of the patient when we are done.” The nurse tries to calm down Suga who was almost crying and Tanaka was holding him back. “Suga-san...” Tanaka says and the silver-haired third year sighs in defeat.

“Suga-san? Tanaka-san?” Kageyama speaks up. They both looked at the first year and went straight to him. “What happened?! What happened to Hinata??” Sugawara asked desperately wanting to find answers. “Let’s go to the waiting area first. I will explain everything there...” Kageyama says and the both of them nodded. The three of them went to the area to see the rest of the team there including the coaches and managers.

“How is he?” Takeda asked with a serious look on his face. “Kageyama is going to explain to us what happened.” Sugawara answered. Kageyama nodded and said, “I stayed with Hinata last night and slept in the couch, when I woke up, I saw Hinata not moving and not...breathing.” Kageyama said not really wanting to believe what he just said. Everybody was silent, not knowing what to say. They just had a sad and shocked expression on their faces. The blue-eyed boy sat down on one if the chairs and gripped his hair in frustration, looking down at the floor. “Let’s just wait for the update from the doctor and hope that Hinata is fine. No, he will be...” Yamaguchi tries to lighten the mood. They all took a seat and waited.

_Two hours later_

After waiting for a few hours, the doctor came in the waiting room and everybody looked at him with hope that Hinata is fine and alive. They were all at the edge at the edge of the seat eager to know the truth. The doctor sighs sorrowful and said, “I want everyone to first calm down and I hope you will all be fine after I say what happened the patient, but...

**Hinata Shoyo passed away from lung failure at 6:30 am, September 18, 2012.**

I’m so sorry for you’re for loss, we weren’t able to save him”

Silence. The room made no sound until someone shouted. “WHY?!” The sudden outburst caused everyone to jump a little. They saw Kageyama mourning and sobbing more than they ever saw him like that before. “Why... he said that we would go to the rooftop. He said that he wants to play again like before...” He then whispers softly looking at them smiling a bit, but the only difference is that that smile is not full of joy, only pure pain and suffering. Sugawara immediately hugged him tightly crying as much as him. “It’s okay... let it all out.” The older setter tells the younger one and they both screamed in despair.

The others burst in tears as well, Tanaka and Nishinoya hugging each other, The rest of the third years and second years crying in silence sitting down their chairs, and Yamaguchi covering his face while Tsukishima comforts him shredding a few tears. Coach Ukai and Takeda had a petrified look on their face, same as Kiyoko and Yachi. They were devastated. Not enough word can ever describe what they are going through right now. They just lost a part of their team, their family, and....

_Their sunshine and light in their lives._

After a few minutes of sobs, everyone calmed down. “I will be contacting his family about the news.” Takeda spoke up and they agreed. They then started to go on their separate ways since Takeda also said that they need to take rest and recover from that news. Tobio arrives at his house and locked himself in his room. He then lies down his bed and covers his whole body with his blanket. He looks up to the ceiling and asked,

“You are not dead right?” He continued, “You promised to play with me, you promised to spike my tosses again.” Kageyama was almost being delusional, talking to himself. He was in denial of Hinata’s death. He took a nap a few minutes later tears falling down his face for a millionth time that day. He woke up a few hours later and it was 6 in the evening. He decided to take a late-night jog to get his mind in a clear space.

He jogged throughout the neighboring area for a good number of minutes and stopped at a river to take a break. He looked out of the night sky with its beautiful stars and moon. He admires at the view thinking about yesterday, when Hinata brought him to the rooftop of the hospital, them smiling together and blushing. One las tear fell down his face that day as he was smiling, “I know your still here, I can feel it.” Like earlier, he acted delusional. He went back home and slept; his head still full of Hinata’s bright smile.

_A few days later_

Few days passed since the death of Hinata and Kageyama was losing it. He was mentally unstable and he couldn’t take his mind off of the orange-haired boy who only departed from this world a few days ago. He woke up from a loud alarm from his phone and changed his clothes for school. The still had messy hair and his face was emotionless. After arriving at school and waited for class to start he can hear the rumors people around him talking about Hinata’s death.

“Hey...did you know that Hinata from the other class and from the volleyball club died?” A student whispered to someone. “Really? What happened?” The other student whispered back. Tobio couldn’t take it anymore. He was tired hearing those voices in his head and of those people talking about Hinata.

“Could you all just shup up?!”

Each person in that room stared shocked, at Kageyama due to his sudden outburst. He then realizes what he had done and immediately apologized, “I’m sorry for what I said, I was just tired.” The boy looked at their faces and sat back on his chair and looked straight down on his desk in embarrassment. The day continues as normal and everybody in the school keeps talking about what happen earlier and Hinata. The school day ends and Kageyama went to the gym. The team was planning to go to the funeral of their dear member.

The team rids the small van to where the funeral took place, everyone was silent the whole time and no noise was made. They entered the building as they reached their destination. Hinata’s family, a few volleyball players from different teams whom which Karasuno was close to, and friends were there gathered in one room where his body lies. The funeral started and his family gave a speech about Hinata and so does the others.

“Are you okay?” Tanaka asked his underclassmen, worried and a bit serious. Different to his usual upbeat and playful personality. Kageyama nodded a bit in agreement. “You know, it’s okay to tell us if you’re not okay. You can trust me and the rest.” Tanaka smiles a bit trying to comfort him. “Thank you, Tanaka-san.” Kageyama was thankful

When it was done, Kageyama went near Hinata’s coffin, which was made out of wood and glass on the top which displayed his body. Hinata looked peaceful in his state. Tobio couldn’t bear the sight of the buy like this. He was at breaking point from all the voices, all the memories, all the pain, he had felt for the last few days. Kageyama shuts his eyes and clenching his hands, trying his best not to cry again. He then runs away from the place not ready to face him again.

It was raining outside yet he didn’t care. He was drench from the rain and continued to ran not knowing where to go. It was the only option for him. He didn’t know what to do, feel, or say anymore. As he passes through the streets around him, he passed through a road which had a pedestrian lane. The signal said that it was a stop yet he didn’t stop at all. He continued running until he was hit by a truck by accident...

Kageyama was stumbled down on the paved road, unable to move due to the impact the truck gave to him. The boy lied there helpless. People nearby the area, including the driver, tried to call for help for Tobio. “Hello?! We have a vehicle accident near Shiganshina street. We need help immediately; someone is bleeding very badly!!” A woman says shocked to the emergency line on her phone. The crowd around them were screaming at the sight of fear. People near Kageyama tries to call out to him,

“Excuse me sir?!”

“The ambulance is coming here so please hang on in there...”

Kageyama couldn’t understand what they were saying and just heard small noises coming from those people. He just whispered,

“H-Hinata...” and he passes out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kageyama woke up to find himself sitting in his desk are in school. He looks out the window, the sun rising from the east and no people in sight as he can see. His head felt a bit light and dizzy. He was confused why was he there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was that he was in the funeral. _The funeral if Hinata._ Kageyama shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of his head. He walks around the school building, no one was here.

Confused, Tobio went to the front of the school or the gate to see if there are people coming. As he reaches the outside of school property, he was passed by two people, who were running. One of them had a very familiar aura or look to them, more specifically, familiar hair style. He turns his back to check who was those two people, but only catches a glimpse of _orange hair_. His face was frozen and his whole body still due to the shock. _“It can’t be Hinata? Right? Or what if it’s just someone who looks like him?”_ Kageyama asks himself in his mind. He decided to look into them and follow them for a little bit to really check if it’s Hinata.

The black-haired boy sneaks up on them and also following them. After a bit of walking, he found them in the track field. He hides himself near the corner of the building to not be seen. The two unknown people were panting, probably from the running earlier. They sarted to talk to each other and Kageyama listened in on their conversation.

“Hey, Sho? Do you want to hang out later after practice?” One of them asks.

“Yea sure! I wanna go and eat some food out.” The other responds, smiling. “I heard we have another meet-up this this Sunday.” The boy with dark brown hair says while drinking water from his bottle. “I’m so excited! The _track team_ has been practicing a lot these days, I hope we will win!” The shorter boy said.

_“Wait. Track team?”_ Tobio thought, confused.

As Kageyama was trying to listen to them more on them talking, someone suddenly spoke out to him, “Oi! What are you doing staring at my players?” A tall man, towered Kageyama. He didn’t know what to say since he was caught. He stutters a response, “U-Um, I-I was j-just, u-uh..” Before he can continue talking, he was saved by someone.

“It’s fine coach, maybe he was just passing by.” The bright orange haired boy said.

“Tch...if you say so.” The tall man which was a ‘coach’ backed down and Kageyama finally took a good look at his face and immediately asked him, “What’s your name??” Kageyama grabbed him in desperation, almost shouting. The boy looked at him in confusion and so does the brown-haired boy beside him looked at Kageyama looked the same. “My name? Oh! I haven’t even introduced myself. My name is...

**Hinata Shoyo**. Nice to meet you!”

The setter releases him and took a step back, his face dumbfounded. “How...” He says sofly while trying to recollect himself. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD...” Kageyama snaps. The three of them with Kageyama looked at him shocked, as the same with the other students who were entering the building. “What do you mean? He obviously right here. How do even know Shoyo?” The one with Hinata says to Kageyama with a stern look. The students started to whisper to each other what was happening. The blue-eyed boy looked around him to see staring at him afraid. Kageyama thought inside his head,

_“It was like before. The same stares, the same voices, the same thoughts. I can’t take it anymore.”_

He starts running away from school. Hinata tries to catch up with him until his coach stops him, grabbing him by the shoulder. “Let him be. He must be having a hard time right now.” He frowns and went back to class. Kageyama on the other hand, reached a nearby park after running away. He sat on a bench and thought about what has happened to himself this day. He asked himself why was he in the school in the first place. _“Did someone kidnap me or something like that?”_

_“No, more importantly why is Hinata still alive? I saw his body. His dead body not moving.”_

Kageyama’s mind was all over the place. He lies down on the bench looking up the clear blue sky, trying to distract himself. He ended up sleeping on the bench, maybe due to the fact that it feels like it has been a long day for him. He later woke up a few hours later, during lunch time. He then decides to go back to Karasuno and try to talk to Hinata more to get more answers from him. But before walking back there, he bumps into Hinata who was riding his bike.

“I finally found you...” Hinata sighs in relief and pulled Kageyama’s arms back to the park, sitting on the same bench Kageyama slept on.

As they sat down Hinata immediately asked Tobio, “What happened to you earlier?” Kageyama looks down in embarrassment and the brown-eyed boy continued, “Why did you say that ‘I was supposed to be dead’? We’re you trying to kill me in my sleep or something?” Hinata said in a sarcastic manner and laughed. Kageyama didn’t talk back for a minute because he was a bit ashamed for acting like that again. “It was nothing...”

“If you say so. Oh wait! You haven’t even introduced yourself yet. What’s your name?” Hinata sits a bit closer to Kageyama which caused him to stutter a bit. “K-Kageyama Tobio” Hinata smiles at him and said, “Nice to meet you Kageyama. Let’s be friends.” The cheerful boy pulls out his hand for a handshake in where the setter was a bit hesitant to give back but did it anyway. “What sport do you play?” Kageyama asked suddenly remembering what he heard from Hinata’s conversation earlier.

“Hmm? I’m part of the track team. Why?” Hinata responds.

“Well I play volleyball. Why did you join the track team?”

Tobio really wanted to get answers out of Hinata, so he wanted to act like he meeting him for the first time. Which was true, yet something about this Hinata and the Hinata we grew to like before, felt different yet the same at the same time. “Well I really like running, and people said that I really have fast reflexes, so I wanted to hone my skills.” Kageyama was a bit taken a back from his answer. He knew Hinata as a type of person who was carefree when it comes to his skills. He only also imagined Hinata as a volleyball player since the boy was so attach to the sport.

“How about you?” Hinata asked, breaking Kageyama out if his trance. “Oh um, I play volleyball.” Hinata said, “Wow! That’s so cool!” Kageyama blushed at the boy’s reaction. The runner checked his phone to check the time. “Oh shoot! We will be late to class. Let’s go back!” Tobio was then pulled by Hinata by the arm and they both rode his bike to the school. As they arrived, they immediately went to their own classes.

_A few hours later_

The school day is finally done and Hinata decided to ask Kageyama to join him to practice in the Track team. “Kageyama, do you want to see me practice later? I also want to introduce you to the rest of the team to!” The black-haired boy accepted and they both went together to the field. They show up to the place to see the club already starting their practice and them warming up.

“Hey, Hiroshi-kun!!” Hinata exclaimed out loud to the team.

“Shoyo! You’re late...” The brown-haired boy named Hiroshi, as Hinata called him, then noticed Kageyama behind Hinata. “It’s you from earlier this morning.” There was a minute of awkward silence between them until Hinata spoke again. “Don’t worry about that Hiroshi-kun. Let’s just continue with practice. Kageyama will just watch us. Right Kageyama?” Tobio looked at Hinata a bit shy. “Oh um, right.” The orange haired boy spoke up again, “By the way, this is Kimura Hiroshi. Hiroshi, this is Kageyama Tobio.” The both shook hands a but they were a bit stiff.

“Nice to meet you Kageyama.” “You too.” They both said. After that, they went to the track field and Hinata introduced him to the rest of the team. “Everyone, this is Kageyama.” They looked at Kageyama smiling, except the coach. “Hello! My name is Matsui Takeo.” One of them said, who had dark blue wavy hair and the same color eyes. “I’m Sakai Sora...” The other one said, with his blond, medium length hair, and with brown eyes. “And I am Funai Akari, the manager.” She says brightly. She had long black hair which was tied up in a ponytail, and she had black eyes.

“Nice t-to meet y-you all.” Tobio stutters, bowing down a bit to them. “And that’s our coach, Yamazeki Takashi.” Hinata said. The coach sighed and announced to them, “Come on, let’s continue with practice. You!” Kageyama jumps a little. “M-Me?” The Yamazeki continued, “Yes you. You can sit on the bench here while watching. Just don’t bother them to much.” Kageyama nods and went to sit on the bench.

The rest starts to go to the starting line to get ready. Funai sits beside Kageyama also trying to observe them with her stopwatch. “Hinata-kun seems really happy today.” The manager blurts out and Kageyama looked at her in confusion. “I-I mean that Hinata-kun is always cheerful, it’s just that he seems to be radiating some kind of different mood around him.” She tries to explain. The blue-eyed setter didn’t know how to react.

For him, it’s true that the boy was radiating a positive aura around him, and he had that same smile on his face. A smile that resonated within him for a while now. It’s has been a while to see it again for him. It almost feels like a nostalgic feeling now. Kageyama smiled a bit at the thought, while Funai continues to look at the boys, focused.

“On your marks!” Coach Yamazeki shouts firmly.

_Beep!_

The sound of the noise, which kickstarts the race. Hinata rushes though the rest of his teammates and taking the lead. The wind blows past Kageyama’s face as he stares at the boy in shock. He was astonished at how fast he can get. Hinata was running in such a more organized position or structure. The look on his face which was full of concentration and relaxation chilled Kageyama a bit. As the rest of the others try to catch up with Hinata, which was so close, he was able to move past forward. After a few laps around the track, the race ended with Hinata ending it first.

The black-haired boy continued to sit there in shock and amazed at Hinata’s running ability and speed. He already knew he was fast, but this was the first time he saw the boy using it to his advantage. He was genuinely proud for him and the thought of that, makes Kageyama happy. Tobio closes his eyes as he smirks.

_“You looked cool Hinata.”_

He couldn’t believe he was thinking like that about Hinata.

“Kageyama-kun?” The voice caught him off-guard and took him out from his thoughts. “O-Oh yes?” Kageyama looked at the person, who was Funai. “Sorry if I shocked you, I was just worried you weren’t saying anything.” She sighs in relief.

“Hey! Kageyama!” Hinata was waving at the boy smiling brightly, like how he remembers it from before. He blushes a bit, and jogged to him. “You’re actually really good...” He tries to compliment him. The orange-haired boy giggles from that statement. “Thanks! You also better teach me about volleyball!” Matsui hears about their conversation and steps in leaning onto Hinata’s shoulder, “Wow!! You play volleyball?”

“Yeah, I’m a setter!” Tobio says confidently. The rest of team including Shoyo just looks at him confused. Kageyama realizes something. _“They really don’t know about volleyball. Especially Hinata.”_ Kageyama follows up saying, “I can teach you all if you want...” Hinata, Matsui, and Funai exclaims that they were excited, while Sakai was behind them laughing. They all smiled and continued doing practice.

_After practice_

“Thank you so much!” Everyone started to separate to their own homes. Before Hinata left the gate, Kageyama tries to talk to him, they were also the last to leave. “Can I stay at your place for a while?” Hinata then asks cautiously, “Why? Is there something wrong at home?” “No! It’s just that... I can’t really answer that question for now.” The shorter boy looks at the taller one and says, “It’s fine with me. In that case, why don’t you stay with me for at least two weeks.”

Kageyama hesitantly agrees with him. It’s not like he has any other choice.

They both go to Hinata’s house under the moonlight and arrived safely. As they entered the house, they were greeted by Shoyo’s little sister, Natsu. They all ate dinner together without his parents because they were overseas. Hinata told Kageyama that he can stay at the guest room and he accepted. Kageyama entered his room and went to the window he noticed. As he was starring to the moon, he suddenly remembered something.

Him running fast on a rainy day. He was passing by a walking lane.

A crash. He was almost flying through the air hitting the ground hard.

People were trying to help him, but the last word he said before blacking out were,

_“Hinata...”_

Kageyama immediately wake gets up from shock. _“Did I die...?”_ He couldn’t understand what was happening anymore. But he knew one thing judging from what he remembered, he died. At least that’s what he thinks. _“I should be dead. I couldn’t possibly be still alive, after that kind of crash.”_ In reality, he really didn’t care if he did die. He can now rest in peace, where Hinata is here with him.

Whether he does not know me at all in this past life. If anything, he sees this as a chance. A chance to talk and connect with him again. And he’s happy for that. He says out loud before finally going to sleep.

“I can finally stay with you Hinata.”


	2. Repeat History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata spends more time with each other, together with the track team.

**_“It’s nice spending time with you happily.”_ **

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day, one Tuesday, Kageyama wakes up from a loud voice outside his room. “KAGEYAMAAA!!” He jolts up from his bed in surprise and shouted back in response, annoyed. “WHAT IS IT?!” The door opens show Hinata, already in his uniform, who looked like he was about to explode. “We are about to be late for school! Hurry up and get dressed!” Kageyama’s eyes widen in shock and immediately went to change his clothes and get his things.

They rode the bike Hinata owned, and he peddled away like it was no tomorrow. As they were trying to go to Karasuno, Hinata mumbles. “If we get late, I will blame you to the teacher...” Kageyama hits the boy’s head a little. “Hey! I’m sorry ok?!” The orange haired boy giggles while the black-haired boy blushes, furrowing his brows a little. Passing the scenery around them, Tobio admires them since it felt like it was the first time, he felt warmth and color in his life in a while. He also noticed that he was gripping at Hinata’s uniform at the back, the thought of that made him flustered.

Arriving at school, they said their goodbyes to each other and went to their respective classes in a flash. Classes for Kageyama, was just spent of him zooming out and daydreaming about someone, more specifically, Hinata. For the tangerine, he was just, slept through the whole session, he really was just taking a nap trying to not get caught.

_Brring Brring_

The school bell went off. People immediately went out the class and crowded the halls. As Hinata was trying to get around the people, he bumped into Kageyama. “Oh! There you are!” He pulled Tobio’s arms through the crowd and went to the cafeteria together. After they bought their food, someone waved towards their direction. It was Matsui who was smiling, he was also with Sakai and Kimura. Hinata waved back and whispered to Kageyama.

“Can we sit with them?” Kageyama was a bit hesitant to answer since in all honesty, he wanted to spend time with Hinata just the two of them alone together. But he obliged since they were his teammates and friends. “Okay if you really want to...” He sighed. The brown eyed boy smiles happily and they both went to the table. “Hey Hinata! I see you brought Kageyama-kun with you. You two have been really close~” Matsui teases a bit, smirking.

Hinata flustered said trying to change the topic, “A-Anyways, how was class?” They all said that it was normal like always and they continued to have small talk with each other. Only that Kageyama was just the only one not talking. The reason why he isn’t is because he felt a bit awkward for him to talk. He never saw Hinata talking with other people in school other than him and the team. Seeing him with other people and in this kind of situation, weirds him out a bit.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked Kageyama, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I’m fine...” He responds quietly. Hinata was worried that Tobio may not feel comfortable or that he felt left out on the conversation. He then asked something to the boy to break the awkward silence. “So, Kageyama, why do you play volleyball?” They all looked at him waiting for his answer. “I have been playing since I was little. I played the sport because my grandfather taught me and it was nice playing it.” He followed, answering Hinata.

“I remember you said yesterday that you can teach us. Can you later after school?” Matsui asked eagerly. “Don’t you all have practice later?” Kageyama asked back, confused. “Well, we can ask coach.” Hinata says. Sakai then intervenes, “Will he would allow it though? We have a meet-up this Sunday remember?” Hinata pouts.

“There is still this thing called ‘asking’ Sora-chan.” Matsui grins in his seat. “What do you think Kimura-kun?” he follows. “Well, we can ask. But if coach says, no, then we can’t.” Matsui and Hinata smiles happily, while Sakai and Kimura sighed. Kageyama looked at them smiling also a bit because he was excited playing volleyball again. For him, it has been a while since he last played. Due to the fact he kept visiting Hinata in the hospital...

The black-haired boy tries to get rid of those thoughts again and focus on what’s happening at the moment. They continue to talk and eat until the school bell rings. They went back to their classes and the day continues as normal. A few hours later, the day ends and students flooded the corridor like earlier. Kageyama and Hinata saw each other in the hallway again and went to the field to meet up with the others to ask Coach Yamazeki.

As they were both walking towards the field, they finally saw the erst of the track team. They were also with Funai, the manager. “Hinata-kun! Is it true that you will ask coach if you can get of practice??” the girl asks a bit worried and Hinata nods confidently. “You know coach...what if he does say no?” Funai asks again and the orange haired boy responds, “Don’t worry! It’s only for today! I’m sure he will understand.”

Funai gives up and frowns in defeat. Kageyama now a bit worried, goes behind Hinata while walking towards Yamazeki who was looking at them confused. “What is it this time?” He sighs and crosses is arms together. “Well, you see coach, can we play volleyball with Kageyama this practice?” Matsui, who was beside Shoyo, asked slowly trying to sound convincing. Yamazaki suddenly asked seriously, “You all do know this is a TRACK AND FIELD club, right?” He said putting heavy emphasis on the 3 words. The whole team breaks out a small sweat, worried about was going to happen next.

They just all nodded a yes and looked down at the ground, as well as Kageyama. “Fine.” They perked up at the coach who was closing his eyes trying to calm himself down. “We have a meet-up this weekend so, this will be only day I will allow this.” Hinata and Matsui high-fives each other excited, while Sakai, Funai, and Kimura had a shocked expression on their faces. Kageyama smiled a bit eager to play again. “Besides, I want to see how you all play. Especially you Kageyama.”  
  
The setter looked at Yamazeki, confused on what he was implying. _“What does he mean about that?”_ “Hey Kageyama! Let’s go to the gym to that we can play!” Hinata exclaims to him, eyes shining. Tobio, snaps out of his thoughts and sees the track team already walking towards the gym. He catches up with them.  
  
As they continue to walk, Kageyama thinks to himself again. _“It’s been a while since I played. But wait, if we are going to play in the gym, won’t the volleyball team interfere?”_ He continues to think and suddenly remembered something. The memories from that day he crashed. _“I would want to guess that there is still a volleyball team here.”_ He furrows his brows a little, frustrated. _“This is so confusing. Maybe I will just figure it out when we arrive there.”_

Coach Yamazeki opens the doors of the gym, to show that the place was empty. They entered the big area, observing the place. “Why is it like this?” Kageyama suddenly blurts out. The rest of them stared at him, asking what was wrong. Kageyama tries to put himself together and properly asked, “Why are there no people practicing? Or in other words, where is the volleyball team?”  
  
“Yeah what happened?” Hinata asked Yamazeki. “Well, earlier this year, the club disbanded since there was no members willing to join.” The tall coach says while turning on the lights. “No wonder why there was no one saying there was a volleyball club during recruitment.” Kimura comments.

Kageyama suddenly remembered that Hinata went through the same thing. The time during their junior high days, Hinata didn’t have any actual teammates in his team. Only his old friends. Kageyama’s face saddens at the thought and brushes it off. “Okay. What do we have to do Kageyama?” Yamazeki asked Tobio. “Oh um, we have to set-up the net and then get the balls.” They nodded in affirmation and immediately went to work.

Kimura and Sakai went to get the net, while Hinata and Matsui gathered the balls. Kageyama and Funai swept the floor, while the coach helped with putting up the net. After ten minutes of preparation, the court was finally already set for a game or match. The black-haired started to get one of the volleyballs and pointed to Hinata. “Me??” Hinata asks confused. “Of course, you moron.” Kageyama teased. Hinata pouted at Kageyama and went closer to him.

“I want you to try and server a ball.” Kageyama said.

“Eh?? I don’t even know how to server yet...” Hinata whines.

“Just watch me.” The blue-eyed boy went to the other side of the court. Hinata stayed at that side, while the rest the team stayed in the sidelines watching. “Do you think Kageyama-kun is good Kimura-kun?” Matsui whispered. “I don’t even play volleyball. How would I know. But if I would guess, I think he is relatively good.” Kimura said and the dark blue-haired Matsui then talked back. “I think so too. But I’m guessing he is not THAT good.” Sakai and Kimura just rolled their eyes and then they continued to watch.

Kageyama was focusing on getting ready to serve. He was thinking about doing a jump serve. After a few seconds, he started to do it. The track team including Yamazeki was watching intently. Kageyama jumps as he throws the ball up to the air and hits it perfectly from the palm of his hand with brute force. The ball zooms from his side of the court to Hinata’s and hits the floor, a few spaces only before the line, with a loud boom. That whole scene flashed before their eyes and everyone was shocked. A few seconds of silence was in the air until someone spoke.

“WOW!!! THAT WAS SO COOL KAGEYAMA!!” Hinata exclaimed loudly. “How were you even able to do that?!” The orange-haired boy asked.

“Practice.” Kageyama answers in a calm and a bit of sarcastic manner. “That’s not I meant-...never mind.” Hinata sighs. The others were still shocked and their jaws dropped. “That was awesome Kageyama-kun! I knew you were so good!” Matsui said, excitedly. Kimura and Sakai immediately thought at the same time, _“You literally just said he wasn’t that good though, you idiot.”_ They just both sighed simultaneously.

“That was really fast Kageyama-kun!” Funai speaks up admiring Kageyama’s skills. “It was nice I guess...” Sakai tries to make a comment, while Kimura laughs a little at his attempt. Kageyama smiles a little at their compliments and how he was able to do that serve as he expected it to be. “I don’t think I could do that. Can you teach us the easier way how to do it?” Hinata asked and Tobio nods in approval while getting the ball.

“I will teach you first how to receive, then the serve. Maybe even how to spike.” Kageyama said. The team shouted a yes from excitement and started to learn, watching Kageyama. He first taught them the way or the position on how to receive a volleyball. Kimura, Matsui, Sakai, and Funai was able to get the position right and they were also able to receive it nicely.

Matsui receives the ball perfectly. “This is so fun!! I might be really good at this right, Kageyama-kun?” He asks confidently. “You did it fine and normally. But not the best.” Kageyama commented honestly, which ruined Matsui’s pride a little bit. “Idiot.” Sakai says hitting Matsui in the head playfully. “Oww... that hurts Sakai-kun.” The blue haired boy says and pouts. _“Matsui-san reminds me of Oikawa-san a bit.”_ Kageyama thought to himself, then shrugging at it afterwards.

Hinata tried to receive the ball but as Kageyama serves it, the ball hits his face instead. _“You are just as bad at receiving as before.”_ Kageyama thought. He huffs in annoyance and tried to calm down. “Here. First you do this...” The black-haired setter grabs Hinata’s arms to put him into proper position. Hinata blushes from Kageyama’s sudden actions, but followed anyway.“I can just feel the tension from here.” Matsui whispers. “To be honest, I feel it too.” Kimura responds, while Sakai and Funai nods in agreement.

_A few hours later (6:00 pm)_

Hinata and Kageyama tries to work out the receiving, and after long and tiring attempts, they were able to finally pull it off. The team screams in relief, as the orange-haired boy was able to receive the ball. “FINALLY!!” They all exclaimed in sync, except for Hinata and Kageyama who was on the floor, almost passing out.

“You all should go home now. It’s already late.” Yamazeki says, looking at the clock in the gym. They all started to get their things and head out to the front gate of the school. After saying their goodbyes to each other, Kageyama and Hinata went home. As they arrived home Natsu greeted them as they arrive and enter the house. “Welcome home!” She says, bubbly as always. They both greet her back and ate dinner together. After eating, they went to sleep. The next day waiting to come.

_The next day (Wednesday)_

Wednesday came around and the two went to school. They mostly had a normal day and like yesterday, going through classes and track practice for Hinata and the others. They ate lunch as usual together and went to the field after school. Kageyama was allowed to watch them race again since Hinata kept pushing on to Yamazeki. But he still accepted either way.

Kageyama can’t necessarily admit it but, he really admires Hinata running. From his speed, stamina, and form, he admired it all. He watches the orange-haired boy intently, looking at his every move. He also had to give commendations for the others too. From what Kageyama observed, Kimura was almost always the one behind Hinata, he was really fast. The person who followed was Matsui, while in last was Sakai.

Even though they were behind Hinata, they were always catching up to him, even surpassing him at some points. Funai also told Tobio that they play different types of games for track. Matsui is more into hurdling, where you jump over obstacles. Sakai is more into high jump where you jump over a pole. Kimura was into pole vault, where you set a pole onto the ground to make you jump over the obstacle or other pole. Hinata in the other hand, was sprints where you cover short distances as quickly as possible. As a team, they do relay races.

The setter observes their actions and sometimes even ask Funai or coach Yamazeki for help or guidance. A few hours passed and they finished practicing for the day. They went home on their separate ways and Kageyama and Hinata tried to play a bit of volleyball as they arrived home. They continued their routine of eating dinner and then sleeping, waiting for the next day to come before them.

_The next day (Thursday)_

The sun shines brightly again for another day. Kageyama wakes up yawning, getting ready for school. After doing so, he finds Hinata already eating with Natsu on the table. “Good morning Kageyama!” Hinata smiles at him. “Morning...” Kageyama sits down with them and eats. After finishing breakfast, they started going to school together, riding the orange-haired boy’s bike.

They arrived at the front gate of Karasuno to see Kimura waiting there. “Oh! Shoyo, Kageyama.” He greeted them. “Morning, Hiroshi-kun!!” Hinata greets him back, while Kageyama gave a slight nod in silence. They went to class together talking a bit like what they have always done. As Kimura arrives in his classroom, which was a bit empty at the time, he sits down on his chair and put on his headphones listening to music.

While passing the time, the thought about what happened these past few days, ever since he met Kageyama. During these times, he started how Tobio would act about around Shoyo. Things like staring around at him at times during practice, always observing, with a spark in his eyes. He would find not really talking to any one except Hinata and he also noticed the way Kageyama would blush or would be flustered all the time near Hinata.

_“He must have a crush on him, just looking at these signs...”_ Kimura thought.

He sighs and hits his head on his table slightly, trying to clear his mind. For the past few years, he has known Shoyo, when they were really good friends, he has always liked and admired him. Kimura liked his can-do attitude and how inspiring Hinata can get. He taught on not to give up and he has been by his side for most of his life.

“Hey! Kimura-kun!” A voice called out, which took Kimura out his short trance in his thoughts.

“What do you want?” The brown-haired boy who was sitting down, asked annoyed. “What’s with the look?? I was just greeting you; you know...” Matsui pouts. “Just don’t shout out of nowhere next time.” Kimura said, putting on his headphones again. “Yeah, yeah, I know...” Matsui takes a seat, which was just behind Kimura. _“What’s with Kimura-kun today? He seems a bit more jumpy than usual.”_ The blue-eyed boy thought to himself. More students arrived in the school and the bell rings signaling classes was about to start.

_Brring Brring_

It was finally lunch time, and the hallways were flooded as always, the team eats together like before and were talking. “Do you guys want to go to the beach this Saturday before the meet-up?” Hinata asks them excitedly. “That’s seems like a good idea! I want to relax a bit after these last few days of training.” Matsui speaks out. Kimura just blankly eats his food not really listening to what they were talking about since he was busy thinking about Hinata and Kageyama.

“Hiroshi-kun?” Hinata calls out to the boy.

“O-Oh, um yeah sure.” He stutters a little. “Hey, you have been spacing a lot lately. Are you okay?” Matsui asks worried for his friend. “I’m fine don’t worry about me.” “If you say so...” The boy responded still not fully convinced. They continued talking about their plans this Saturday, and they all decided to ride a bus to the beach nearby. As they finished eating, they already went on their separate ways, until Kimura asked Kageyama something.

“Can we talk later after our practice. I will stay behind the field cleaning up afterwards.” Kageyama looked at him confused but reluctantly agreed to his request and they went to their own classes as the bell finally rings. The setter was confused on what Kimura could possibly want to talk about him about. He asked himself that question throughout the day until it ended.

_A few hours later_

The school day ended and the track team went on with their daily practice and training as usual. Kageyama was still confused why Kimura wanted to talk about with him. He observed the boy doing one of his specialties which was doing a pole vault. Tobio watches closely as he saw him launcing himself above the pole almost perfectly, but he stumbles and landed on the mattress a bit hurt.

“Are you okay Kimura-kun?!” Funai asks worried, getting the aid kit near her. “I just have a small bruise, thanks for the band aid.” He patches himself up and went to rest on one of the benches near him and started to drink some water. _“Dammit, I messed up. I should rest a bit to clear my mind.”_ Hiroshi inhales and exhales slowly.

Kageyama noticed that the boy seemed troubled about something. He just assumed it was about what he was planning to say. The team tried to relax Kimura and told him to rest for the rest of the day. Around two hours have passed, and it was turning late. The team decided to be done for the day and before they started cleaning up, Kimura suddenly spoke up.

“Ah! Me and Kageyama will clean up for today. I have something to talk about with him.” The team looked worried because of Kimura’s small injury from earlier and Hinata said, “But Hiroshi-kun, what-” Kimura then cut him off. “Shoyo, you know I’m fine... I’m strong after all like what you say about yourself.” Kageyama’s eyes widen a bit thinking about how would Hinata would always saying things like he was strong, during the time he visited him in the hospital. He shakes his head a bit trying to forget about it for now.

Hinata sighs and agreed to Kimura’s request. They started leaving the school leaving Tobio and Hiroshi behind the track field gathering the obstacles and equipment in the area. After a few minutes of silence and awkwardness, Kimura finally said something, breaking it.

“Kageyama, do you like Shoyo?”

Kageyama was shocked by the sudden question. He did like Hinata but he is conflicted if he likes the Hinata he sees everyday at the moment. I mean, they are really almost the same. They just play different sports, right?

“I-I do!” The black-haired boy stuttered out loud, then Kimura laughs a little.

“I-Is there something f-funny?” Kageyama asked embarrassed.

“Ah no no. I was actually expected you’re answer. It was kinda obvious, if I had to be honest.” The setter blushed at the statement.

“If anything, I like him too. I have for a while now, ever since we were close back then.” Kageyama’s eyes widen and he suddenly thought for quick second. _“He likes Hinata too? For a while now too?”_

“But, after seeing the way you talk and interact with him these past few days, you must really like him.”

“I really do. I like everything about him. Words can’t describe what I like about him.” Kageyama says confidently.

“Well, just confess to him if you really do.” Hiroshi smirks looking at the boy. Tobio then remembers what he thought was a mistake. Not confessing to Hinata the last time. He wanted to fix that mistake with this last chase he has.

“I plan to do so. Next week.”

“Oh? Well, I just have to say good luck, and if he does accept those feeling of yours, promise me to take care of him. Not for me but for Shoyo.”

Kageyama responded with a loud yes, while Kimura laughs at the setter’s confidence. They started to finish up cleaning and went on their separate ways home, under the moonlight. Kageyama arrives at the house to see Hinata and Natsu eating dinner. “OH! There you are Kageyama! Come on, you should eat now.” Hinata says giving Tobio a plate full of delicious food. Kageyama smiles a bit and went to eat at the table with them enjoying the rest of the night.

After eating, they all went to bed and Kageyama enters his bedroom. He sits near the window looking at the starry night like what he did the first time he arrived at that place. He sighs but still smiles.

“I hope we can be like we were before Hinata. We can repeat history in a with a new story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to make a chapter after a week and i was a bit late. I'm sorry for that, I was going through some school work I felt too stressed (lazy) to make this chapter for a while. But I promise to release the next one before the year ends. (I hope) I also changed plans to make this a four part story so that the chapters won't feel so long.
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes and errors you have to get over again. I hope you had fun reading this. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probably be a 3 part story. I will try to a chapter a week if I can. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes that I maybe have made while making this. I hope you enjoyed reading this :) 
> 
> If you want to be updated on when the next one chapter is coming out, you can check my tiktok account. I make updates there sometimes: @lonely_trash


End file.
